


Untitled

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, blowjob, blowjobs again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Shy boy Peter can't stand the thought of hurting Tony with his large cock, but the other is determined to help him out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 57





	Untitled

Peter had watched Tony try it before, taking his above average cock into his mouth, his throat sore for days after so when Tony asked again Peter had said no. Tony was staring at him and licked his lips slowly Peters eyes watching the movements and he shook his head. "No Tony, you couldn't talk last time. And-and I don't want to try and explain it to the team again."

Peter was bright red, his skin glowing under the cream colored sweater he wore the cuffs hiding his hands and just long enough to go a bit on his thighs. How could Tony not want to eat him alive? The older man stalked forward and moved to his knees, sensing the surprise as Peter gasped and curled up farther on the couch before Tony's hands were grabbing his ankles.

"Please let me try again? I promise I'll go nice and slow, just really want you in my mouth Pete." Oh god Tony was actually begging, his eyes were brown and soft his thumbs rubbing little circles on Peter's ankles and he could feel himself giving in and he shook his head.

"N-no it's you cant possibly. I'm too big." He tried to flex his foot but then skilled thumbs kneaded a sore muscle in the arch and Peter bit his lip. "Tony."

Tony was staring at him, skilled fingers ever so slowly working out each sore spot on Peter's feet and the boy started to melt and whined softly. "Promise. Slow and gentle."

Tony hummed as the feet were moving away from Peters curled up body and he eagerly reached for the pair of sweats he was sure belonged to him and pulled them down. Peter was truly gifted, a large cock that definitely didn't look like it belong to such a small man.

Tony hummed in appreciation taking his tongue from the base to tip cause Peter to flush an even darker red. Tony felt for the man he loved, how difficult it could have been to convince any lover to do this, but Tony was determined and usually set his mind to work so he could reach his goal.

Peter shifted, his eyes closed tight as he felt Tony keeping his promise and taking his time, long slow licks and kisses were set over and around his cock and he gripped the couch as he felt the engineer's lips gape around his large and now hard cock. Peter moaned and tried his best to keep his hips still as Tony sucked and dipped his tongue in his slit.

"Tony, oh that feels so good. Fuck, just like that." Tony had brought a hand up to take what he couldn't fit in his mouth, bobbing his head and moving his hand as saliva ran from his mouth to coat Peter and his hand catching up on the work. Peter was shaking his grip in the couch tight as Tony moved and sucked pulling all the right bells and whistles his tongue in all the right spots at the right time.

New things peter hadn't even felt before and Peter made some inhuman noise a hand going to Tony's head as his orgasm took over his body. Tony's eyes went wide, the grip on his head too tight for him to moved so he closed his eyes and did his best not to choke on his lover as the boy released.

Once able to moved he pulled up and Peter stared at him, his lips red and swollen and Tony sat down to pull the smaller man close. "Never too big for me. I will always take care of you baby."


End file.
